spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spinny Pet Shop
Why, hello there! This is a store where you can buy pets for yourself. And anyone can add more pets into the shop for any price they want. Isn't that great? You can also include free bonuses for buying a pet, like food, clothing, etc. The only rule for this shop is that if you add a pet boi in and it's a boi that doesn't have its own page yet, you have to include artwork of the boi. If the added pet boi has its own page but it doesn't have art in that page, this rule does not apply as the appearance is already described in the page. Pets for sale Corgi boi - 300 Beans/150 Spinny Coins per cub, 500 Beans/250 Spinny Coins per adult - Both Adults and Cubs for Sale - x2 male cubs, x3 female cubs, x3 male adults, x2 female adults - A loving pet boi that loves belly rubs, is easy to care for, and most importantly, is super cute. Those boiz are a bit expensive to care for though. After buying this pet, you will get a pet-sized ribbon scarf with your choice of a color (colors available are red, pink, blue, green, purple, orange, white and black), and a 1 kilogram bag of Dog boi food, free of charge. - Beangle - 500 Beans/250 Spinny Coins each - Adult - x4 Beangles, all of them are male - A loving pet boi that also likes belly rubs. They're the same as the Corgi boiz, but a bit harder to care for. Specifically, they're kind of difficult to take walks. And obviously, their appearance is different. Other than that, they're a very good choice for your first pet boi, since it's much cheaper to care for a Beangle than a Corgi Boi. After buying this pet, you will get a pet-sized ribbon scarf with your choice of a color (colors available are red,pink, blue, green, purple, orange, white and black), and two bowls to put the food and water in, free of charge. - -Spinny Pal - 30 Beans/15 Spinny Coins each - Adult - x4 male, x2 female - A pet boi that is known for its very low price for both adopting and caring for, and just being very playful and loyal in general. You need to be very careful with this boi though, as Spinny Pals are super fragile and can die for the most ridiculous reasons, like sunburns, paper cuts, getting near any kind of cheese but mozzarella and Spinny Boi safe cheese and looking at the sun. After buying this pet, you will get a 500 grams bag of Spinny Pal food (that's quite a lot for Spinny Pals), two small bowls to put food and water in, Spinny Pal sunscreen that takes effect for 48 hours, Spinny Pal-sized shades, a Spinny Pal-sized leash, and a Spinny Pal bed, all free of charge. - -Smol Boi (Smol Puppy Boi variant) - 600 Beans/300 Spinny Coins each - Adults - x3 male, x3 female - A pet Boi known for its petite size, innocent and obedient personality, love for belly rubs, and overall cuteness. They are very small, and their protecting hormones are very strong when released, so keep this in mind if you want them among other pets. After buying this pet, you will get a pet-sized ribbon scarf with your choice of a color (colors available are red, pink, blue, green, purple, orange, white and black), a 500 gram bag of special food (more specifically, a mix of Spinny Pal food and Dog Boi food), and two bowls to put food and water in, free of charge. (Speak to FANDOM User if you wish to buy this pet) Category:Shops